Sunsets and Shadows
by JM Summers
Summary: While the first kiss Caroline and Stefan shared in front of the sunset at the cabin was amazing, there are so many ways their first kiss could have gone down! This is a PROMPT FIC of all the different ways Steroline could have shared their first kiss.
1. Spin the Bottle

**AN:** Hello everyone! Welcome to Sunsets and Shadows!

So I have pretty limited experience with writing fanfiction, but I've been reading it for years and I love Steroline, so why not give it a shot!

I applaud the TVD writers for making one of the most beautiful first kisses I've ever seen on television, but there's so many different ways it could have happened! So, whether it falls into the plot line of TVD or it' just a random setting that you'd like to see Steroline kiss in, send in a review or a message with your prompt and I will attempt to write it. Since this will be a collection of one shots I am hoping to have them posted fairly regularly, but this story is based on you as well as me so be sure to send me your prompts!

For this chapter, _Anonymous_ has prompted: _What if Stefan and Caroline are at a party with their friends and they play spin the bottle. Stefan lands on Elena and Caroline gets jealous._

I'm not too sure if I accomplished the last part of the prompt, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

I'm so excited to take this journey with all of you and I really hope you enjoy it!

Much love,

JM

* * *

Spin the Bottle

Stefan Salvatore was getting too old for this. While he may look seventeen, he was a vampire well over one hundred years old. And yet here he was at the boarding house, drinking with all his friends, when a drunken Bonnie stood up and wielded her empty bottle of vodka like it was Excalibur.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Some jumped up instantly and formed a circle in front of the fireplace, while others grumbled as they dragged their feet. Stefan was about to come up with some clever excuse to get out of the game, like lighting himself on fire, when a soft hand wrapped around his own. He turned to come face to face with Caroline, his best friend.

Caroline laughed and shook her head, "Don't even think about trying to get out of this, Mister. Trust me when I say that you do not want to face the wrath of drunken Bonnie."

Finally, with a remorseful sigh, Stefan allowed himself to be led to the group on the floor. Caroline released his hand to sit between Elena and Bonnie and Stefan seated himself on the other side of his ex-girlfriend.

Let the torture begin.

The first round actually managed to not be too bad. Bonnie laid a sloppy kiss on Matt, who ended up having to go and seek out a cloth as her open-mouthed kisses had found every part of his face except for his lips. Caroline laid a sweet peck on Tyler's lips, which caused a weird discomfort in Stefan's gut. It wasn't that long ago that he had punched that guy in the face for mistreating Caroline. He shrugged it off as the round continued: Damon kissing Elena, Tyler kissing Bonnie, Jeremy kissing Caroline, Matt kissing Tyler, which was pretty amusing for the their spectators as the boys fumbled with what to do. Stefan didn't mind his first choice as it landed on Damon and he made a show of kissing his brother's cheek. Then Elena landed on Caroline who she also gave a kiss on the cheek to.

The game continued, getting more funny or awkward depending on who landed on who. However, there was only so much that could happen with a game like this, so Stefan prepared to stand and do something else.

"Don't you dare, Stefan Salvatore! One more spin, then you're free to go," Bonnie bargained with him.

Stefan sighed in resignation before leaning forward and giving the bottle his final spin. It whirled about in the centre of the circle and began slow as it passed him. It looked as though the bottle might make it all the way to Caroline until it stopped in between the two of them.

On Elena.

Stefan attempted to hide his cringe. Yes, he and Elena were fine now. They were friends even. But kissing your ex who cheated on you with your brother who is sitting just across from you watching this all go down is no one's ideal situation. Stefan looked up at Elena who gave him a sympathetic smile before leaning in.

That's when Stefan saw her.

His vision narrowed in on the usually bubbly blonde over Elena's shoulder. She had gone from laughing with everyone to looking down at her lap and closing herself off. Stefan couldn't understand it. Her face was drawn as though in pain, but Caroline was a vampire. How could she be in pain?

Then things started to click. Caroline. Sweet, good, happy Caroline. Not girly little Caroline anymore. His best friend. His…no, she was more than a best friend now. He had noticed things had begun to change in the past few months between them, but he hadn't really considered why. The way their gazes lingered on each other. How she had turned him into a hugger and they always lasted longer than was necessary. The way she helped him get over Elena. Elena who he was supposed to be kissing right now and that kiss would probably convince everyone that he wasn't over her somehow.

No. Stefan couldn't do that. So after taking a second to steel himself Stefan got up and leaned over past Elena to plant his lips onto Caroline's.

And for a moment the world stopped turning.

Stefan felt Caroline freeze against his lips once he had come back to reality and, oh god, had he completely misread this situation? Did she not want him that way? Just as he was about to pull back and apologize Caroline's lips responded and her fingers weaved through the hair at the nape of his neck, locking him in there.

It was perfect. Stefan didn't care that this position was awkward, stretched across the floor on his knees. He didn't care that their idiot friends had begun to wolf whistle and applaud. He didn't care about any of it. Because he finally saw Caroline and he was kissing her.

The blonde pulled back with a breathless laugh and shook her head, "Finally. Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?"

Stefan smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Good thing you won't have to wait long for the next one."

And indeed Caroline didn't, because as soon as the words were out of his mouth he was reattaching his lips to hers.

* * *

 **AN:** Hope you guys like this first chapter! The length will depend on the prompt, some short and some long. Please send me in your ideas! I'm so excited!


	2. Rescue Me

**AN:** Hello everybody!

Let me kick this off by saying I am so sorry for the wait for this update! However, I do have a reason. This is a prompt fic, so without prompts, I cannot write. I have only received one since the first chapter was posted so I just thought I would give anyone a little reminder on how I'd like this fic to work.

If there is any moment you wish you could read about where Stefan and Caroline share a first kiss, whether in the context of the show or a complete AU, then leave a review or shoot me a message and I will do my best to write them. I hope to receive enough prompts to either update this fic every day or every two days as a tribute to our beloved couple as this amazing show comes to an end. So please send prompts!

I won't talk too much about Friday's episode as I don't want to spoil those of you that haven't seen it. All I will say is that I nearly choked on my glass of water I was sipping on at the ending.

So without further ado, _Anonymous_ prompted: _You know the moment in 5x17 when Stefan and Caroline are in the car? I always thought they could have (sic)kised there. Like maybe after they wake up all cuddled together?_

Your wish, my command. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Rescue Me

Caroline sighed as she shifted inside the car, attempting to get comfortable without brushing against Stefan. Not that she didn't want to touch Stefan. Just anytime she did lately she felt a little thrill run through her that she knew was dangerous. Even though they were broken up, Stefan was still Elena's. Caroline knew that, she wasn't stupid. She saw the way his gaze still followed her and how he lost contact with his surroundings anytime she was around. She knew his heart still belonged to the brunette. And while they had been growing closer, Caroline knew Stefan had only gone from seeing her as Elena's friend to a friend of his own.

And she was okay with that, really. She hadn't been making very good romantic decisions lately, but to fall for Stefan Salvatore would be the biggest mistake of all. If Caroline allowed herself to feel what she knew her heart was attempting to yearn for then all it would lead to is a broken heart.

She turned on her side to face him as he mapped out their plan, following long attentively. If she couldn't succeed in their initial plan then the least she could do was make it up to Stefan now. Caroline watched Stefan as his eyes closed, obviously exhausted from his day of witchy torture, but that was when it hit her and she couldn't allow Stefan to just nod off without talking about it. Her eyebrows drew together, slightly confused, "You knew," She murmured, pressing on as Stefan's eyes opened, "That's why you let me go because you knew the whole time, didn't you?"

Her heart fluttered slightly as he turned his head to meet her eyes, "Knew what?" And no, no matter how distractedly handsome Stefan was, she wasn't letting this go.

"That I couldn't do it," Caroline murmured softly, still feeling shame at her failure. She could have been unable to save Stefan because she had been a coward and Enzo had to finish the job.

Stefan turned further, their faces even closer together than before, "Not that you couldn't do it, that you wouldn't do it." And for whatever reason, the look Stefan was giving her at that moment made her feel like she had actually succeeded in saving him. That she was his hero and he was so grateful.

She felt her cheeks colour and her heart pick up in time. Careful Caroline. You've got to tread carefully here. After collecting herself she looked back up to lock gazes with Stefan, "Only how?"

"Because that's what makes you you," Stefan answered simply, causing Caroline to smile. She watched as his head turned to the side and was reminded that she could lie to herself all she liked, but it would not change the fact that her feelings were changing for Stefan. He continued to surprise her with just how well he _got_ her. She had always assumed Stefan had Elena blinders on, unaware to anyone else. But then he said things like that and blew Caroline away. For only having known each other a few years Stefan had seen Caroline, really seen her, and accepted her. It was okay that she hadn't been able to kill Tom, because Stefan knew the kind of person she was and he wouldn't want her to jeopardize that, even if it meant saving his life.

Of course, that was a lot to weigh on six little words, but Caroline knew in her heart that it was true.

Caroline smiled to herself. If her heart was going to end up broken, she may as well enjoy the ride there. The blonde tilted her head forward, leaning her forehead against Stefan's cheek. Stefan didn't object and an overwhelming sense of rightness came over Caroline. Her smile broadened before she allowed herself to close her eyes just as Stefan had done and cuddle in slightly closer to her best friend.

* * *

Caroline stirred into consciousness with a quiet sigh, eyelids fluttering open to reveal the open door of the car she had climbed into. She fell asleep? Caroline blinked to clear any haze from her eyes as the events previous to her nap began to come back. Tom…Enzo…Stefan. Wait, where was Stefan? Caroline began to panic and was ready to spring into action when she realized the position she was actually in. There was a warm body behind her, pressing against her back and a broad hand covering hers. Her cheeks flushed as the realization hit her.

Stefan.

She and Stefan had fallen asleep next to one another and now they were spooning and holding hands.

Okay, Caroline, stay calm. This doesn't mean anything. They were asleep and Stefan was probably just cuddling her for warmth or something. The girl bit into her lip as she began to wiggle away from Stefan, praying he didn't wake up and freak out. Caroline then realized she wasn't getting anywhere while Stefan had a hold on her hand. She took a steadying breath before attempting to retract it, only to have it stopped when Stefan's hand suddenly clamped tightly around it. Caroline's breath caught in her throat, choking slightly as she looked over her shoulder to see Stefan wide awake and staring at her.

"Stefan, what…?" Caroline's words died out however when she registered fully just how intense the vampire's gaze was. She was trapped, not physically of course, but she felt like she couldn't move under the weight of Stefan's eyes on her. He looked so…sad? But also more relieved and relaxed than Caroline had seen him ever since his break up with Elena.

Stefan took a shaky breath, "I don't know how I would get through this without you Caroline." And then his eyes flickered down to her lips and Caroline would have gasped if she didn't still feel frozen. Then Stefan was moving closer, slowly in case she wanted to move away. He stopped mere inches from her face, to where she could feel his breath puffing against her lips. Stefan's eyes locked back onto hers as if seeking verification. Caroline gave a barely perceptible nod.

And that was all it took.

Stefan leaned forward and then, oh wow. Salvatore was kissing her and it was amazing. Caroline unfroze, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. It was sweet and dry, just lips pressing together. They didn't move. Neither tried to deepen the kiss. It simple and beautiful and Caroline wanted to stay in that moment forever. After a few more moments of perfection Caroline felt herself getting braver and went to move in closer, only to be interrupted when she heard chanting coming from outside of the car.

Caroline reluctantly broke the kiss, looking around, "What the hell is that?" She didn't turn to notice Stefan shaking a dazed expression off his face. The two of them exited the car and came across the travellers burning themselves, which could not be good. As Stefan took her hand and they ran at full speed Caroline knew that they wouldn't be able to talk about what had happened in the car as Mystic Falls was once again in danger.

At least for now. Because Caroline saw a crack in Stefan's Elena blinders, and she wasn't going to give up on him without a fight.

* * *

 **AN:** Please don't forget to leave a review/prompt! Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta! Hopefully I'll get to post again soon!


	3. Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch

**AN:** Hello everybody!

Very excited to have gotten a prompt quickly this time around so that I can update more frequently. Please keep them coming guys!

Prompted by _Steroliner33_ : _Could you maybe do one where Caroline has to go back to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and her escort doesn't show so Stefan steps in and they end up kissing somehow? Thanks!_

Okay, so I don't know about you guys but I was so disappointed Stefan's flip was switched for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I wanted to see Caroline descending the steps to him and them dancing together, so I guess this is partly how I would've liked to see the pageant go down. This is slightly AU, Elena isn't cursed and Stefan has his emotions. The rest you'll find out as you read.

This chapter turned into a freaking monster, but I got super inspired and I'm really proud of it. Also, I included a little reference in this chapter to another television show, let me know if you catch it!

Remember to review and leave prompts!

Much love,

JM

* * *

 **Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch**

Caroline Forbes was doing just fine with her life, thank you very much.

Unlike so many in her graduating class, she actually got out of Mystic Falls. After all, the only reason Caroline would have ever stayed would have been for her mother, and well…it had now been three years since her mother had passed. Caroline needed a break from the death and destruction of Mystic Falls. So when there was finally a break in life threatening disasters she packed a bag, went to visit Bonnie and Elena, and hit the road.

Honestly, it had been for the best. Caroline had traveled for a while, trying to find a place to settle down before deciding on New York. She had always wanted to go, and while it was difficult to adjust to the big city she welcomed the distraction. She missed her friends, her mom, and her home. The blonde finished her degree before passing out her resume to all the local news stations. It had taken a few months, but she was eventually hired on as a researcher at World Wide News. Caroline had walked home with a new bounce to her step that day, spending her evening screaming and jumping around her studio apartment in celebration.

This. This is what she needed. She didn't need Mystic Falls. She didn't need the destruction or heartbreak it wrought. She didn't need him.

Stefan Salvatore.

Normally when she had good news like this she'd immediately head to the Salvatore boarding house. She'd bring a bottle of bubbly and barely wait for her best friend to open the door before she was launching herself in his arms. He'd laugh and shake his head at her, letting her hold as he'd close the door before wrapping his own arms around her until her feet were hovering off the ground. Stefan would proceed to carry her to the kitchen before they'd release each other and he would grab glasses for them to toast, smiling at her as she told him her news. She could talk to Stefan forever and he'd smile as though he could listen to her forever. It had always meant so much to Caroline, and she hadn't realized how much until the night after her mother's funeral.

* * *

This hurt. Granted, everything seemed to hurt these days, but this reception really freaking hurt. It hurt to see all these people, clutching their families to seek comfort and to know she couldn't do that anymore. She just needed some space or she felt like she might suffocate. And it was like Damon had said, it was only going to get worse. She didn't want to experience her worse in front of a crowd. Caroline grabbed a jacket and mumbled a quick excuse to Elena before making her way out of the Grill. It had meant a lot that her friends had helped her get all the arrangements done in a day, but she felt like she couldn't be around anyone right now. She had scarcely made it past the front door of her house when it overtook her. Sobs ripping through her throat without filter. She tore her coat off and kicked off her shoes before stumbling into her house and attempting to go up the stairs to her room. Caroline's knees went weak on the third step and she allowed herself to slide down the wall and onto the steps. What did it matter? No one could see her. She could feel her feelings with no judgement, allow them to seize her and drag her under for as long as she wanted. She clutched her knees to her chest as tightly as she could, trying to stop her heart from feeling like it was breaking apart.

It took a while but her sobs eventually subsided, tears now falling silently down her cheeks. It was then that she heard the gentle knocking on the door.

Caroline hesitated. She really didn't want to deal with people and their pitying looks right now. However, she was certain that if the visitor saw her face soaked with tears they'd feel awkward enough to not stick around. Decided, Caroline rose up shakily, allowing the railing to support her as she made her way back down the steps and turned to face the front door, only to see Stefan through its window.

Their eyes met. He smiled. It was perfect.

It was perfect because that smile wasn't pitying. It was a Stefan smile, the one that she tended to usually be the cause of. Caroline gave a tiny smile in response before walking forward and opening the door to reveal what had not been in view from the window, Stefan's hands. He was holding a bottle of bourbon and two glasses which he then held up in offering.

"Since champagne is our happy, everything is wonderful drink I thought bourbon could be our sad, we hate the world drink." Stefan informed her as she accepted the bottle.

And dammit if Stefan Salvatore wasn't the most amazing man alive. He hugged her, but it wasn't their usual hug. He clutched her to him, allowing her to rest her tear stained cheek on his shoulder while he closed the door and helped guide her to the couch. At first Caroline was quiet, overwhelmed by her situation. After a couple glasses of bourbon she began to loosen up. What followed were hours of Caroline telling Stefan every little detail of her mother. She laughed, she cried, and Stefan listened all the while. A gentle smile on his face as he kept her hand in his, grounding her. Caroline took a break in her story of the missing tea cup when she looked up and met Stefan's eyes. Apparently she had talked all night, literally, as early morning sunlight began filtering into the room. She sighed, shaking her head, "Why are you such a good friend to me?" She whispered, repeating the words from what felt like a lifetime ago.

Stefan smiled, "Because you're amazing, Caroline." And his answer had been so simple and easy. He didn't hesitate with it at all. Caroline's heart was full and maybe it was the sunlight, or the bourbon, or the fact that this was Stefan, but Caroline's eyes drifted closed before she began to lean in to kiss those perfect, smiling lips.

But her lips were met with empty air.

Confused, Caroline opened her eyes to find Stefan had left the couch and was now standing at the opposite end of the room, looking pained.

"Stefan? What…?" Caroline murmured, feeling her cheeks color in embarrassment. Had Stefan literally run away at the prospect of kissing her?

"Caroline, I…um…I have to go," And with that Stefan had turned on his heel and disappeared.

Caroline sat there in shock for a few moments before keeling over, allowing the tears to overtake her once more.

* * *

Both of them had tried to make things work after that of course, but both seemed to have a bit of a different approach. Caroline wanted to talk about it, get all the awkwardness out in the open so they could deal with it and move past it. Of course, she would rather be with Stefan, but he had make it quite clear that he didn't want that and Caroline would rather have him in her life as a friend than not at all. That got to be difficult though when Stefan's way of dealing with things was to pretend like it had never happened. Anytime Caroline tried to bring it up Stefan made up some excuse on the spot and walked away. It was frustrating and embarrassing and Caroline had had enough.

She was sick of Stefan and how easy it was for him to ignore her and what had happened. She was sick of her friends trying to constantly get her to talk about her feelings and how everyone in Mystic Falls would look at her with those pitying eyes as she passed. Caroline was sick of it, and she was done with it. That night she packed up her things, made the girls promise to look after the house in case she returned, and hit the road. While she had made herself swear to not stop she couldn't help but hesitate as she reached the town line. Caroline Forbes was leaving behind everything she had never known. She began to waver slightly, until she heard her phone buzzing.

'Stefan Salvatore' flashed across the screen and Caroline had the phone in her hand before she could stop herself. Everything with Stefan was so natural, it was like second nature. And that was the problem. Caroline couldn't feel that way, not if Stefan didn't feel the same. The blonde bit her lip and hesitated a moment before hitting 'Decline'. She then opened his contact and blocked him.

It was for the best, Caroline thought to herself as she put the phone back down and put her foot back down on the gas. She couldn't move on if Stefan was constantly looming over her.

It was for the best.

* * *

Caroline was on a serious good streak. She was excelling at her new job, making friends, and had finally found the perfect coffee shop which was just around the corner from her apartment. Nothing could bring her down from this high.

That is, nothing but the realization that she had to go back to Mystic Falls on Friday.

Once Caroline had gotten back to her apartment that night she began flipping through her mail as the oven was preheating. And that's when she saw it. An invitation to come and oversee this year's Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She had received a text from Bonnie a few days ago saying that it was happening, but she hadn't even considered if she would be asked to attend. However, it made sense. With all the crazy happening in the town Caroline had been the most recent winner, who usually attended as a mentor to the girls. Caroline was more than ready to turn down the invitation…however that weekend was important for another reason.

Saturday was the anniversary of her mother's death.

Caroline had been gone for three years now, and she hadn't been home for a single one. She knew her mother's grave was being looked after. The girls promised to visit it and Caroline called a local flower shop to go and lay flowers once every month. But it wasn't the same if she wasn't there.

With her mind made up the blonde called in to assure the committee she would be there, using her other hand to open her laptop and book a plane ticket home. Once she notified work of her upcoming absence she went and began packing. After three years away, Caroline had a lot to prepare for.

* * *

Caroline was gaping down at her phone. So far her trip home had been a breeze. After arriving Thursday evening she had had dinner and drinks with Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler. Thankfully he-must-not-be-named did not show, though she noticed Elena trying to send her meaningful glances several times, she ignored it. She then unleased the full power of her pout on Matt to be her escort during the pageant because, although she had succeeded in the professional aspect of her life in the past few years, she hadn't had a lot of time to meet and date people. Matt agreed begrudgingly, so long as she didn't mind his clumsy feet. But now, here she was, all dressed up and ready for the pageant, but reading a text from Matt that he couldn't make it.

Yes, he was missing it for entirely noble reasons as he was the new town sheriff and they were having an emergency, but still! The girl sighed and tucked her phone away before taking her place at the top of the stairs. It was fine, right? She didn't necessarily need an escort…even though those uppity Mystic Falls debutant types would probably judge her for the entirety of this event now. She was supposed to be setting an example to the participants of what to do and she was about to go against what was expecting in the first ten seconds.

"Miss Caroline Forbes," Caroline painted on a smile when she heard her name called and began to descend down the stairs, trying to hide a wince when the announcer continued, "Escorted by Matthew Donovan." The blonde began the round the spiral staircase, coming into view of all those in attendance. She immediately saw Bonnie and Elena mixed into the crowd, looking on with sympathetic smiles. Out of anyone she supposed that Elena would know what she's feeling right now. Walking down these same steps all those years ago knowing that her date wasn't at the bottom. Granted her situation was much more dire, what with Stefan going on a blood binge at the time.

And there it was. Just the mere thought of Stefan had brought him at the forefront of her mind. She could picture him, standing there in the crowd. Gazing at her with an awed little smile. Frowning when he noticed Matt wasn't at the bottom of the stairs and then began to make his way through the crowd.

Wait…that wasn't an illusion. That was really Stefan. Stefan weaved through the people until he was standing at the bottom of the staircase, just a few steps down from where Caroline was now and oh wow. Was it possible for a vampire to have a heart attack? She watched as he lifted a hand in offering to her.

The way Caroline saw it she had three options:

Take Stefan's hand and allow him to lead her in the dance.

Turn around, run back up the stairs, and book the earliest possible flight to New York.

Walk straight past Stefan and leave him on his own, just like he had done to her. Let him see how it feels to be humiliated and alone.

Unfortunately, no matter how angry she still was with him, Caroline could never hurt Stefan like that. As she reached the final step she placed her hand in Stefan's, locking eyes with him for a charged moment before turning to the crowd and smiling. She could be professional about this. The blonde turned back to her new escort and nodded, signaling to him to start moving. Stefan nodded in return before leading her out to the courtyard.

They stood there in silence. They still had to announce the girls actually competing and the crowd was still inside to watch. For the first time since that night they were truly alone. Caroline kept her gaze on the ground, unable to look Stefan in the eyes.

After a few more moments of awkward silence she heard him sigh, "It's…it's really good to see you, Caroline." He finally murmured. His voice was quiet, almost fragile. And honestly, it almost made Caroline madder. How dare he sound so hurt, like he was the victim here. Her fury gave her a new confidence and she finally looked up to meet Stefan's gaze.

He looked so sad. And as angry as she was her first instinct was still to go and comfort him. She squashed that impulse quickly though, "Yeah? Is it good? I'm glad you think that, Stefan."

He winced at her clipped tone. She didn't care.

"It is…I wish it would have been sooner, of course. But the girls tell me you're doing well in New York. I'm really happy for you," Stefan powered on, and every word from his mouth was like another twist of the knife in her gut. Because this was so familiar. If this was any other circumstance, if Caroline could just forget how Stefan hurt her, then they'd be able to talk and gush like any old friends that had been apart for as long as they have been. But Caroline couldn't forget. She just couldn't.

Caroline shook her head, "Why would I have come back any sooner than was necessary? There's nothing here for me anymore," She pointed out, lowering her voice as the contestants made their way towards them and the crowd began filtering out into the courtyard. Stefan's face fell for only a moment before he gave a little, sad smile. The music started up and Caroline took a deep breath to center herself.

The last time she had done this she had chosen a date that was good for her image, not really someone she cared about. Doing this with Stefan, so many feelings burning under the surface, it was different. Intense. They held their hands up along with everyone else, following along with the choreography. Close, but never touching. The simple intimacy of the near touch, Carol Lockwood had said. Caroline got that statement now. Just like when she had tried to kiss Stefan. So close to that perfect moment without reaching it. She swallowed thickly, trying to push those thoughts away before stepping into the waltz hold, her hand finally going to Stefan's while the other rested on his shoulder.

After a few steps she heard Stefan's voice, quiet in her ear, "I...I am so sorry, Caroline. I know I hurt you, but please trust me when I say that that was never my intention. I handled things badly, I know that now, but I never thought that you'd leave. I thought we'd just…work past it eventually. But I know that that isn't an excuse. I should have explained things from the start."

"Explained things?" Caroline asked, brows drawing together in confusion.

Stefan sighed, spinning Caroline out before spinning her back into his chest, "Why I left so quickly that night…when…we almost kissed," He murmured, voice going even quieter so no non-vampire ears could pick it up. "Caroline, you had just lost your mom. We were up all night. You were exhausted and sad. Let's say I let you kiss me. Can you honestly tell me there isn't even the slightest chance you wouldn't have regretted it after?"

And wow. Caroline hadn't expected that. She'd been so caught up in Stefan's words that she didn't realize that the song had ended and all the couples had stepped away from each other. Except for Caroline and Stefan who still had their arms around each other. She shallowed thickly before stepping back, looping her arm through Stefan's before signaling to the head of the pageant that she had to step out. She then proceeded to haul Stefan off to the gardens, walking until she knew they were out of earshot of the pageant. Stefan, to his credit, kept quiet and didn't say a word until she picked a spot and turned to face him, "Alright, fine, so I guess that makes sense, but then why avoid me after?"

Stefan let out a heavy sigh, "I don't have a good excuse for that except to say I was an idiot. I was dealing with some," He paused, looking around before wincing, "some stuff."

Caroline quirked a brow and shook her head, "Nope, sorry. Not good enough. After all this time, I want an explanation. What stopped you from talking things out with me?"

Stefan bit his lip before ducking his head, "The night of your mom's funeral...I talked to Damon at the reception and realized that I liked you as more than a friend. We were spending all our time together and you were always so great, but it seemed to be becoming more and…I didn't want you to kiss me or us to talk and you say you liked me if it was just some after-effect of Liz passing. I wanted it to be genuine and to give you your space, I didn't realize there was a time limit. But I should have. I was awful to you, Caroline, and I'm so sorry for that. I should have told you all of this then, but I was terrified. I was having these feelings for you which I wasn't sure I would even be capable of after Elena."

He finally lifted his head and met Caroline's stunned gaze, reaching a hand up to gently cup her cheek, "And what terrifies me even more that here we are three years later and I still feel the same. Even more so, if that's possible. It felt like my heart was going to rip out of my chest because it wanted to follow you. I love you, Caroline."

And Caroline couldn't really let him keep talking like now, because there were so many more interesting things his mouth could be doing right now. The blonde lunged forward, throwing her arms around Stefan as she sealed her lips over his. And Stefan didn't make any noise of surprise or have a second of hesitation. He was instantly kissing her back, his arms coming to circle around her waist. He couldn't make the argument now, because she wanted to make it perfectly clear. Caroline loved Stefan Salvatore unconditionally, through the good and the bad. And she was so excited to prove that to him.

She smiled against his lips as she felt him lift her up off the ground, just as he had done every time she had rushed to the Salvatore house with good news. They eventually parted, Caroline's toes still hovering over the ground. She tightened her arms around Stefan's shoulder as a sly smile spread across her lips, "You know, I think we should go get some campaign, because I definitely have some good news to celebrate with you right now."

* * *

 **AN:** Whew! Starting writing this a week ago before darn midterms got in the way!

Please review! See you all soon!


	4. Lost Memories

**AN:** *Emerges from hole in the ground, coughs awkwardly and waves*

Hi guys. I am so sorry I am bonkers late with this update. Shortly after I published my last chapter I got accepted into a program and I only just graduated. It has been a crazy busy time and despite that, I really wanted to return and keep writing these amazing prompts you guys send. I am so sorry again! However updates will be more frequent now, so yay!

I just want to thank you all again for the positive reception to this story so far. It's my first try at something like this so it means a lot that you guys are reading and liking this story.

Prompted by _infinity_ : _I would have liked that the amnesia time for Stefan would have lasted longer and that he would have recognized his feelings for her and that a time after Carolyn_ (sic) _und_ (sic) _Tyler ended their relationship the first kiss would have happened_ (sic).

Oh, absolutely! I adore this prompt! I am going to like a series of one shots in this chapter, some from the show, and some from my own mind. Hopefully you like the chapter just as much!

Please leave reviews with more prompts guys! I enjoy trying to bring your ideas to life!

Love,

JM

* * *

Lost Memories

Stefan was pretty over this whole ordeal, to be honest.

Waking up with no memories had been rough, and everything that had happened since was just making it all that much harder. Damon, his brother and Elena, his ex-girlfriend. They had spent every moment since they found him trying to hammer the person he used to be back into his head, but they didn't get it. It didn't matter how many stories they told him or how many of the journals the old him had written, those memories were gone. And just when he thought he'd seen a ray of light and assumed that he and Elena had been in love she dropped the bomb that she was with Damon.

Just how complicated had his past life been?

Well, Stefan didn't want to think about that right now. No, Stefan pretty much just wanted to drink and let the rampant thoughts swirling around in his head rest. So that was exactly what he was going to do. Stefan made his way between the drunken teenagers, grabbing alcohol anywhere he could. A pleasant buzzing began to settle under his skin and he gave a small smile. Finally some relief. Granted that relief kept getting interrupted by his phone buzzing, the name 'Elena' flashing across it again and again.

Stefan growled before turning the infernal thing off. He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to deal with her explanation for how she and Damon got together or to see those pleading eyes, begging him to remember her. No, what he wanted was another drink. Stefan bent over and picked up an abandoned bottle of vodka off the forest floor, uncapping it and taking a swig. Once again the buzzing came back, affecting his mind, making the world seem tipsy. Perfect.

Except this moment was interrupted again. Not by some high pitched phone ring, but by a gentle voice just behind him that he didn't recognize, saying his name. Intrigued, Stefan turned to see a blonde beauty staring at him with something akin to awe. He stared at her for a moment. She did look kind of familiar. And that's when it clicked. The photo albums Damon and Elena had had him study. This was Caroline.

"Caroline Forbes," Stefan smirked, putting the cap back on his bottle. After all, she had probably been prompted by the others to stop his fun, "My best friend."

The girl's eyebrows rose, "What, you recognize me?" She asked, obviously surprised.

Stefan sighed and removed the cap from his bottle once more. Alcohol was needed for this if she was just going to be like Elena and try to force him to remember her. Still, he had to admit, this girl was beautiful. He knew Elena and Damon had insisted that they had only been friends, but Stefan couldn't help but wonder if that were true, "Well, I've studied pictures. You are much hotter in person."

Stefan had only meant to say the first part out loud, but according to Caroline's face he was willing to bet he'd said the whole thing. He didn't regret that though. It was true, "Sorry, I'm a little drunk."

That brought on a smile that lit up the blonde's face and Stefan just felt…drawn to it. She was stepping closer to him, which only intensified the feeling, "Yeah…yeah, I can see it," Caroline said with a laugh in her voice only to grow serious the closer she got to him, "Are you okay?"

Stefan smirked. Are you okay? Not what do you remember or how could you forget me? Stefan couldn't help but appreciate the sentiment, but he was still drunk and pissed and looking for a fix, "Well, if by okay you mean heavily spiraling into ripper oblivion, then yes, I'm dandy."

He watched as Caroline's face fell further and felt momentary guilt at being the cause of that, however the moment was brief as they were interrupted by yet another person Stefan didn't know or recognize. Stefan had no interest in what the stranger was saying, keeping his attention on Caroline. The only things interesting about this human was the fact Stefan could smell his blood rather strongly. He only looked up at the man when Caroline asked him to give them some privacy, "Yeah, it's probably a good idea," Stefan agreed dangerously, "Because I can sense from here that you have a paper cut on the palm of your left hand and I'm going to rip your entire arm off."

"Stefan", Caroline cut in before compelling the human to run. And what a mistake that was. Part of the fun seemed like it was in the chase. He kept staring after the human until Caroline drew his attention back, "Look, I know that you are hungry but you don't do people, okay? It doesn't end well."

And then a thought struck Stefan. He didn't want to hurt this girl again, but all he could think about was the bleeding human that he could chase down so easily, "What about blood bags? Do you have any blood bags?" Stefan watched the relief cross Caroline's face and fought off the pang of guilt at what he was about to do.

"Yes, in the car. Follow me." As soon as Caroline walked past him Stefan was off. He needed to feed. Now.

* * *

What was the point of being good? Really. Stefan let that thought consume him as he tore into the pitiful human's neck. He had meant every word he told Jesse. Damon, his own brother, stole his girlfriend. Elena had let him. Everyone has been telling him since he woke up that he's the good one. The hero. Damon is bad. Damon is evil. Stefan is the good one. Well if this is what it got him then what is the point in being good?

He could have done it. Stefan was so close he could have torn this human's head clean off. And he would have had it not been for a desperate voice and two small, warm hands grabbing him and pulling him back. He didn't even need to look up to know how had done it. Caroline.

Stefan wasn't really sure what he was expecting her to say, but he was caught off guard by her words, finally looking up and meeting her gaze, "This isn't you. You might not remember, but I do. You are better than this. You are not this person."

It hit Stefan hard. Here was someone not begging him to remember them, but to remember himself. Caroline knew the kind of person he was and she wasn't afraid to tell him how she saw things. Stefan swallowed thickly, tasting the blood still smeared across his mouth. It reignited his hunger as he gazed at the unconscious body strewn across the floor, "I have to go," He gasped out.

He saw Caroline's face scrunch in confusion, "What?"

But Stefan had no time to explain, "I have to leave." He turned around and walked out of the crypt, ignoring Caroline calling his name. He had to leave because if he stayed he would have attacked Jesse again. Stefan had already given in to his urges and it would be too easy to do so again. He had to remove himself from the temptation and clear his head.

Because Stefan really wanted to be the Stefan Salvatore Caroline remembered.

* * *

Stefan burned the journals. He knew he was probably scaring his brother and his ex, but he didn't care. They were questioning him, scared about why he was doing this, and Stefan did not care. If his brother was willing to steal the apparent love of his life and she was willing to let him then they weren't the kind of people he wanted to be around right now.

Stefan shouldered his bag and turned to face them, "Caroline promised to call me every hour, and I actually do trust her," He saw them wince, but once more he didn't care. Stefan made his way past them and went out the door. He was going to stay at the crypt where he almost lost control, try to give himself some perspective and clear his head from the Damon and Elena show.

He wanted to remember.

* * *

Caroline tried to keep it together. Just a few more steps. She just needed to keep it together for a few more steps, tell Stefan what happened to Bonnie, and then she could join up with the others for her funeral. She had volunteered to go and tell Stefan, knowing he was feeling distant from the others. She made her way into the crypt and managed to force the words out, trying to stay neutral as she discussed the demise of one of her best friends. Caroline didn't want to think or talk about it too much. If she did then, as she explained to Stefan, she would start crying and she was fairly certain there would be no way for her to ever stop.

"All I have is this anger and pain and this sadness…" Caroline listed off miserably before Stefan cut her off, taking her hand in his.

"Me…you have me," Stefan murmured gently. Caroline gave him a small smile, tears filling her eyes before she leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt his arm come around her and she finally let some of those tears spill over and down her cheeks. The blonde allowed herself to begin to fall apart in the arms of her best friend, because no matter what form Stefan came in, she always felt safe with him.

"There is something you can do for me. Come to the funeral? I understand if you don't want to, but if you could…" Stefan shushed her and gave her a squeeze.

"I'll be there, Caroline."

* * *

Caroline shook as she dropped Bonnie's pom-poms on the stump along with her other belongings. She bit her lip to hold in a sob as she made her way back to Stefan's waiting arms. He encased her readily, offering all the comfort he could as she grieved and he wished he remembered Bonnie so he could grieve alongside Caroline and their friends. Damon held a crying Elena, and Matt was barely holding it together.

Once all the items were placed, Jeremy began to relay messages to all in attendance from Bonnie herself, who was there despite them not being able to see her. Eventually she got around to Caroline and Stefan tightened his hold on her as Jeremy spoke, "Caroline, I want you to decorate that dorm like your life depends on it. And I know college isn't everything you expected, and you might feel like something is missing, but…" Jeremy paused momentarily, watching Bonnie while no one else could as she looked beyond Caroline, "Tyler."

Stefan and Caroline both turned to see the boy approaching, white rose in hand. Tyler? Who was Tyler? Suddenly Caroline was out of his arms and running toward the mystery man, throwing her arms around him instead. Stefan's jaw clenched involuntarily. Seeing Caroline in the arms of another man did things to him…things he could not dwell on for the time being. Caroline and Tyler made their way back to the circle, Tyler's arms still wrapped around the blonde vampire.

Just as Stefan went to step to the side to give Caroline more space with this man that obviously meant a lot to her, a hand reached out and grasped his. Stefan started slightly, looking down at the slim, pale fingers that were intertwined with his own. Slowly he looked up to meet the eyes of his best friend, taking in the watery smile Caroline was giving him. He smiled slightly in return and gave her hand a squeeze.

Not for the first time, Stefan found himself desperately wishing he could remember Caroline Forbes.

* * *

Stefan hated feeling this way.

Sure, Caroline had basically been his salvation. Since he had re-met her she had been a constant in his life. They were always together and despite all he was going through, Caroline never failed to make him smile. She was funny, she was good, she was funny. Every day he got to learn something new about her.

In fact, Stefan couldn't help but think, not for the first time, how had he and Caroline only ever been friends before? Best friends, according to Caroline, but still. A blind man would now she was gorgeous. Her blonde hair would bounce around her shoulders as she scurried around in haste to always help everyone around her. Her smile would light up even the darkest of rooms. Her giving spirit was open to all.

And Tyler didn't deserve any of it.

After the boy had returned Caroline had been splitting her time between helping Stefan and welcoming Tyler back home. Any time he couldn't get a hold of her he knew who she was with. And Stefan hated it. He had since been filled in on the Caroline and Tyler story, and he didn't deserve her. Tyler had disappeared for months, and even after he was able to return, he didn't. He hurt Caroline over and over again. Stefan hated Tyler for it. And he hated himself for feeling that way, because if he was going to be a good friend like the old Stefan was, he would have to support Tyler. Because Tyler made Caroline happy.

Stefan watched as Caroline and Tyler entered the dance dressed as Bonnie and Clyde. He was pondering escape options so he wouldn't have to deal with the happy couple when he noticed he had been spotted. The vampire shifted in the leather jacket Caroline had instructed him to wear, smiling as he thought of her telling him he would be James Dean. Making a decision Stefan downed the rest of his drink and headed toward the couple, extending his hand to Caroline, "Dance with me. I'm buzzed and I am on the verge of having a good time," He said light-heartedly. He was kidding of course. Stefan had no intention of losing control like he did in the crypt that night. It felt wrong, and it had hurt Caroline.

The blonde smiled at him and slid her hand into his, spinning into Stefan's arms seamlessly. Like she was meant to be there. Caroline gazed up at Stefan as they made their way between the dancing couples, "Having a good time?"

Stefan smiled, "Caroline, I am having the best time. I always do, when I'm with you." Stefan felt a sense of accomplishment as a pretty pink blush spread across Caroline's cheeks. He loved making her happy, letting her know what a special person she was to him. Caroline always had the tendency to see the worst in herself. He could tell she was insecure, that she doubted herself, but not Stefan. When he looked at Caroline he saw perfection.

And it was then, with their bodies dancing together like they were created for just that purpose, that Stefan realized that he was falling in love with Caroline Forbes.

* * *

Later that night Stefan sat before the fire in the Salvatore Boarding house, pondering his realization. Yes, he had rapidly growing feelings for Caroline. How could he not? She was like this bubbly, warm perfection that he wanted to hold to his heart and keep safe always. However, Stefan knew that Caroline loved Tyler. She had for years, much longer than Stefan had lost his memories and re-met her. It wouldn't be fair of him to throw his hat in the race, so to speak.

What he wanted, above all else, was for Caroline to be happy. If Tyler did that for her, then so be it. Stefan would always be there for her, always be her friend.

And at that moment there was a knock on the door. Stefan stood slowly, stretching his neck as he made his way to the door. Damon repeatedly breaking his neck so Silas could impersonate him really did a number on him. Stefan opened the door to reveal Caroline, still in her Bonnie costume but without the wig and hat. Her mascara had made lines down her face, the end of her nose was a rosy red, and her breathing was quicker than normal. She had been crying.

"Caroline, what-"

"I gave Tyler a choice," Caroline interrupted, her eyes steely but Stefan could see the pain laying underneath, "He's l-leaving again," She stuttered out, "So I told him, Tyler…you have to choose. Your hatred for Klaus or your love for me…and well…he chose Klaus."

Stefan felt the air _woosh_ from his lungs, "He chose wrong. Caroline, any choice that is not you would be wrong."

At that Caroline's face crumpled as she allowed herself to cry, falling into Stefan's ready arms. He held her tightly, wishing that he could mend her broken heart then and there. No matter what, Stefan was here for Caroline for the long haul.

* * *

"Ugh, I am never going to understand this play," Caroline groaned, letting her head fall into her book. She wanted to hit her head against the book until she knocked herself out. "Why am I so stupid?" Caroline grumbled against the pages.

"Caroline, you are not stupid," Stefan responded, his voice thinly veiling the laughter he was trying to keep in. Two hands came out and gently rubbed her shoulders. When Stefan had offered to come to Whitmore and help her study, she didn't realize how much she would struggle in front of him. Even without his memories Stefan was the smartest person she knew, and it was embarrassing to be anything else than that in front of him.

The blonde sat back up to pout at her friend, "You have to say that. You're my best friend. It's…in the best friend code or something." She huffed, tucking her hair behind her ears as she gazed down at the words she was trying desperately to analyze.

Stefan smiled at her and removed his hands from Caroline's shoulders, "I don't have to say that. I'm saying that because I think you're a genius. Truly." He followed her eyesight and smiled softly, "How about I run some of these lines with you? Maybe hearing it out loud will offer a new perspective." He offered.

Caroline brightened, sitting up straighter as she clapped her hands together, "Oh my god, Stefan, that would be amazing. Thank you."

Her friend promptly waved off her thanks, "It's nothing, Caroline. Anything for you." Stefan began collecting the papers and started reading the lines of the male protagonist, missing the soft smile Caroline was giving him.

* * *

Caroline laid her cheek against Stefan's shoulder as they circled around the floor of Caroline's dorm room. Stefan had come up to the college for a "Bestie's Fun Night" as Caroline had called it over the phone. The night had started with lots of talking and laughter, and then the drinks came out and the music was turned on. They started with fast songs and were now listening to nostalgic ballads from their prom night, which Stefan wished he could remember.

Stefan ran his hand down Caroline's back, joining it with his other to hold her close, "Caroline?" He murmured into her ear. When he heard the hum of response he hesitated a moment before asking, "How long have you been in love with me?"

Caroline immediately stiffened in his arms. She pulled back with alarm in her eyes, "I-i…what? I…um…" She took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "When we first met…I asked you out and you told me that we would never happen. So I guess…since then?"

"Okay. I really was an idiot before." Stefan cleared his throat, "Caroline…I am so in love. I have been for a while now and…I just needed you to know that I think…you're the most amazing woman and I…well, I…" Stefan leaned in slowly, making sure Caroline was too before he closed his eyes. His lips were suddenly met by fingers and he opened his eyes to see Caroline staring up at him remorsefully.

"Stefan, nothing would make me happier than you kissing me…but you're not really you right now." She sighed and dropped her hand, "I just…if we do this and then your memories come back and you need to break my heart because to realize this love for me doesn't come near the love you have for Elena…I can't go through that. I need you to be sure." Caroline bit her lip, "I love you. I always will. But I can't get my heart broken again because I cared too much and the other person walked away easily. I'm sorry." Caroline looked down at her feet.

Sighing, Stefan bent down to gently kiss Caroline's cheek, "I can't wait until I get my memories back, so I can show you just how wrong you are. No one ever could, or ever will, compare to you." With that Stefan turned and walked out of the room. He needed his memories back. Now.

* * *

Stefan knocked on the door of the Forbes house anxiously. He knew Caroline was home for the weekend and he had to see her as soon as possible. The boy smiled as the blonde appeared through the window of her door, coming forward to open it for him.

"Hey...what are you doing here- oh." Caroline was cut off as Stefan cupped her cheeks and leaned down to lay the most passionate kiss of her life against her lips. Despite herself, Caroline's eyelids fluttered shut and her hands came up to clutch Stefan's arms. She whimpered into his mouth helplessly, like she couldn't help herself. Eventually Caroline remembered herself and promptly pulled away, "Stefan…what…I thought we agreed-"

"That we wouldn't start anything until I got my memories back. This is just me keeping that promise." Stefan waited, watching for Caroline to slowly come to the realization of exactly what his words meant.

Caroline's breathe caught, "Wait…Stefan. Do you…do you remember?"

Stefan smiled, taking Caroline's hands in his own. "I remember the first time I met you, I remember how I stupidly turned you down. I remember you turning and how I promised I would never let anything happen to you. I remember dancing at prom and how you told me that someday, I would meet someone new, and fall in love without realizing it. And how right you were. When I was drowning in that quarry, the thought of you was the only thing that got me through. The first thing I wanted to do when I got out was find you and tell you, but then I lost my memories. But it didn't matter, because I fell in love with you all over again."

He took a deep breath, squeezing Caroline's hands, "You were new to me then. I met someone new. I fell madly in love. And that love is unmatched by anything I have ever felt. Caroline…I love you with everything I am…please tell me we can be together."

Stefan didn't have to wait long for a response. Caroline threw her arms around him and kissed him. After a few blissful moments she parted long enough to murmur against his lips, "We can be together." And Stefan knew, they would be for a very long time.

* * *

 **AN:** Longest chapter to date! Whoohoo! See you soon with new prompts! Please review!


End file.
